


She’s Just Like Candy

by cherrytozier



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/F, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, No Angst, One Shot, This is not a joke, dimple poking, mainly just sidda poking harrys dimple, not slow burn, this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytozier/pseuds/cherrytozier
Summary: an au where sidda falls in love with harrys right dimple, sugar plum.
Relationships: sidda/harrys right dimple, sidda/sugar plum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	She’s Just Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a joke. this is very serious. also lowercase letters intended i’m not turning on auto caps.

sidda has always been a big lover of dimples. she always wanted to kiss harry styles’ dimple, named sugar plum. she would always kiss and poke her poster of him and his dimple. then one day she met harry and got to kiss his cheek. they bonded and became friends. harry said that sidda could poke and kiss his cheek whenever she wanted to. sugar plum and sidda then got married. sidda kisses sugar plum to sleep everyday.


End file.
